Spy
|image = |game = Emperor: Rise of the Middle Kingdom |purpose = Can be sent to other cities to gather information or sabotage facilities }} Spy is a type of person present in . Background A spy is one of the unique citizens that exists within the game in that they are used on espionage or sabotage missions to other cities. When a spy is sent from your city to another city, it will either be sent to gather information about the other city or to sabotage facilities in order to harm the other cities growth. Spies are not infalliable and they will eventually be caught and reversed by the opposing city. A spy sent to gather information will allow you to see the goods that the city purchases from you and will sell to you. As long as the spy does not get caught, they will give you very advance warning when the city is building up its military or is planning to invade. Spies can also report on a wealth of other information, but this is usually restricted to military information during the single player campaign. A spy sent to sabotage the opposing city can do a number of things. The most common use of a sabotage mission is to sabotage the cities military might, as this knocks down all the shields to just one, allowing the player easy passage in conquering the city. This is very useful in missions in which vassals are required in order to complete the mission, but care must be taken when using spies to sabotage some aspect of a city. However, while you are able to send spies to other cities, the converse is also true: other cities are able to send spies to do damage in your city. When this happens, it can be difficult to find the spy, as they will be in disguise as some other citizen of the city: in a busy city, this can prove fatal. Spies are almost guaranteed to appear in your city if the sending city has gone "Hostile": it is very rare to find a city sending spies when not in a hostile state. Usually, it can be easy to spot a spy, as they will usually be disguised as a citizen who is wandering in areas they should not be able to reach (for example, an Inspector wandering into a farming area which a normal inspector should not be able to get into). Spies, in this manner, can wreak havok on the city, as they will either steal the entire building's resources or set the building on fire. To get rid of spies requires a Guard from a Watchtower to catch the spy and reverse him, though it is only a random chance and most of the time, spies will not be reversed by a guard. The Confucianism hero Sun Tzu is able to capture all spies regardless, so if a city has a major issue with spies, it may be appropriate to summon Sun Tzu to the city to capture them all. A spy that has been caught and reversed can do one of two things: they can be convinced to work for you or be bribed to leave the city alone. The latter generally happens when you've already sent a spy to the city for which the reversed spy hails from and the former happens most of the time. Trivia * When a spy has been convinced to work for you, you gain a free spy. When the notice appears, quickly remember the city for which the spy worked for and head to the Empire Map. Select the city in question and send a spy. You will notice that it will cost no money. Category:Emperor: People